freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Time Vol. 2 (sequel spin-off series)
Disney Time Vol. 2 is a sequel spin-off series from The Walt Disney Company. Specials Disney Time Vol. 2: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S - Seabrook High meets Canterlot High Takes place after the events of Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2 and Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede. Disney Time Vol. 2: Kilala Princess - Resurrection of Valdou Disney Time Vol. 2: The Lion Guard - Revenge of Zira Characters Heroes * Main Protagonists ** Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O/Kamen Rider Arachne (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Aojin ** Mario ** Luigi ** Yoshi ** Donkey Kong ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Sora ** Donald Duck ** Goofy ** Max Goof ** Yozora ** Blueberry Cake/Kamen Rider Decade II/Kamen Rider Ryunin (Transformation w/Ryunin Driver) ** Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Diend II/Kamen Rider Kunoichi (Transformation w/Kunoichi Driver) ** Link ** Fox McCloud ** Falco Lombardi ** Pit ** Inkling Girl ** Inkling Boy ** Mordecai ** Rigby ** Gumball Watterson ** Darwin Watterson ** Aiko Wakitani ** Rabbid Mario ** Rabbid Luigi ** Lapinibernatus ** Professor Mad Rabbid ** Marth ** Byleth ** Cuphead ** Mugman ** Ms. Chalice ** Mao Mao ** Badgerclops ** Adorabat ** Crystal Rainboom Dazzling Turtles *** Equestria Girls/Humane Seven/The Rainbooms **** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi **** Princess Twilight Sparkle **** Sunset Shimmer **** Rainbow Dash **** Applejack **** Rarity **** Fluttershy *** The Dazzlings **** Adagio Dazzle **** Aria Blaze **** Sonata Dusk *** Shadowbolt Five **** Sour Sweet **** Sunny Flare **** Lemon Zest **** Sugarcoat **** Indigo Zap *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT 2012 TV Series) **** Leonardo **** Raphael **** Donatello **** Michelangelo ** Mysticons *** Arkayna Goodfey *** Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf *** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid *** Piper Willowbrook ** Legendary Rangers *** /Red Ranger/Gold Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Zeo Red Ranger V/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger *** /Pink Ranger *** /Zeo Pink Ranger I *** /Blue Turbo Ranger *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Lunar Wolf Ranger *** /Blue Wind Ranger *** /Red Dino Ranger *** /S.P.D. Shadow Ranger *** /Wolf Warrior *** /Red Overdrive Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *** Jack Landors/ *** /Red Samurai Ranger ** *** /Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red *** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue *** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow *** /Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green *** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink *** / *** *** /Super Megaforce Silver ** *** /Dino Charge Red Ranger *** /Dino Charge Black Ranger *** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger/Dino Ninja Steel Blue Ranger (w/Preston Tien) *** /Dino Charge Green Ranger *** /Dino Charge Pink Ranger *** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger *** /Dino Charge Aqua Ranger *** /Dino Charge Graphite Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger *** /Dino Charge Talon Ranger ** *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Blue/Dino Ninja Steel Blue Ranger (w/Koda) *** /Ninja Steel Yellow *** /Ninja Steel White *** /Ninja Steel Pink *** /Ninja Steel Gold *** /Ninja Steel Green *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Red ** *** /Beast Morphers Red *** /Beast Morphers Blue *** /Beast Morphers Yellow *** /Beast Morphers Gold *** /Beast Morphers Silver ** Maverick Hunters *** Mega Man X *** Zero *** Axl *** Marino *** Cinnamon *** Lexus Coma *** Zain *** Dynamo ** Team Symphogear *** Hibiki Tachibana *** Tsubasa Kazanari *** Chris Yukine *** Maria Cadenzavna Eve *** Shirabe Tsukuyomi *** Kirika Akatsuki *** Miku Kohinata ** Crisis Team (Arrowverse) *** Barry Allen/The Flash (Arrowverse) *** Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Arrowverse) *** Sara Lance/White Canary (Arrowverse) *** Kate Kane/Batwoman (Arrowverse) *** J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Arrowverse) *** Clark Kent/Superman (Arrowverse) *** Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Arrowverse) *** Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (Arrowverse) *** John Diggle/Spartan (Arrowverse) *** Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog (Arrowverse) *** Dinah Drake/Black Canary (Arrowverse) *** Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific (Arrowverse) *** Roy Harper/Arsenal (Arrowverse) *** Thea Queen/Speedy (Arrowverse) *** Talia al Ghul (Arrowverse) *** Nyssa al Ghul (Arrowverse) *** Alena Whitlock/Sojo Sledgehammer (Arrowverse) *** Lyla Michaels/Harbinger (Arrowverse) *** Christopher Chance/Human Target (Arrowverse) *** Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Arrowverse) *** Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger (Arrowverse) *** Ted Grant/Wildcat (Arrowverse) *** Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress (Arrowverse) *** Laurel Lance (Earth-2)/Black Canary (Arrowverse) *** Rory Regan/Ragman (Arrowverse) *** Emiko Adachi/Green Arrow (Arrowverse) *** Cisco Ramon/Vibe (Arrowverse) *** Caitlin Snow/Frost (Arrowverse) *** Wally West/Kid Flash (Arrowverse) *** Raph Dibny/Elonngated Man (Arrowverse) *** Hartley Rathaway/Pied Peter (Arrowverse) *** Jay Garrick/The Flash (Arrowverse) *** Accelerated Man (Arrowverse) *** Anissa Pierce/Thunder (Arrowverse) *** Jennifer Pierce/Lightning (Arrowverse) *** Grace Choi (Arrowverse) *** Alex Danvers (Arrowverse) *** Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 (Arrowverse) *** James Olsen/Guardian (Arrowverse) *** Nia Nal/Dreamer (Arrowverse) *** Malefic J'onzz (Arrowverse) *** M'gann M' orzz/Miss Martian (Arrowverse) *** Ray Palmer/The Atom (Arrowverse) *** Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Arrowverse) *** Nate Heywood/Steel (Arrowverse) *** Behrad Tomaz (Arrowverse) *** Ava Sharpe (Arrowverse) *** Gary Green (Arrowverse) *** Charlie (Arrowverse) *** Mona Wu/Wolfie (Arrowverse) *** Scythian Torvil/Hawkman (Arrowverse) *** Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (Arrowverse) *** John Constantine (Arrowverse) *** Chas Chandler (Arrowverse) *** Zed Martin (Arrowverse) *** Lucifer Morningstar (Arrowverse) *** Chloe Decker (Arrowverse) *** Mari/Vixen *** Kussa/Vixen *** Ray Terrill/The Ray (Arrowverse) *** John Trujiilo/Black Condor (Arrowverse) *** Jenny Knight/Phantom Lady (Arrowverse) *** Leo Snart/Citizen Cold (Arrowverse) *** Bruce Wayne/Batman (Arrowverse) *** Swamp Thing (Arrowverse) *** Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devil (Arrowverse) *** Phantom Stranger (Arrowverse) *** Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Arrowverse) *** Rachel Roth/Raven (Arrowverse) *** Jason Todd/Robin (Arrowverse) *** Koriand'r "Kory Anders"/Starfire (Arrowverse) *** Hank Hall/Hawk (Arrowverse) *** Dawn Granger/Dove (Arrowverse) *** Rose Wilson/Ravager (Earth-9) (Arrowverse) *** Subject 13/Conner (Arrowverse) *** Jericho Wilson/Jericho (Earth-9) (Arrowverse) *** Krypto (Arrowverse) *** Barbara Gordan/Batgirl/Oracle (Arrowverse) *** Dinah Redmond (Arrowverse) *** Helena Kyle/Huntress (Arrowverse) *** Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Arrowverse) *** Bruce Wayne/Batman (Earth-203) (Arrowverse) ** Miraculous Team *** Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *** Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *** Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge *** Nino Lahiffe/Carapace *** Luka Couffaine/Viperion *** Max Kanté/Pegasus *** Lê Chiến Kim/King Monkey *** Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuko *** Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx Allies * Kang the Conqueror * Astranova * Amy Rose * Sticks the Badger * Sally Acorn * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Lance the Fox * Princess Zelda * Zak * Zoe * Secur-X * * Venus de Milo * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Karai * Shinigami * Mighty Mutanimals ** Slash ** Pigeon Pete ** Dr. Tyler Rockwell ** Leatherhead ** Sir Malachi ** Muckman ** Spider Bytez ** Mondo Gecko * Metalhead * Fugitoid * Bebop * Rocksteady * Rahzar * Fishface * Tiger Claw * Bishop * Mona Lisa * Sal Commander * Zeno the Triceraton * Spike * Puppy Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Trixie Lulamoon * Sandalwood * Micro Chips * Summer Solstice/Kamen Rider W Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * FrankIe/Kamen Rider Fourze Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Gloriosa Daisy * Juniper Montage * Wallflower Blush * Vignette Valencia * Timber Spruce/Rider Unit 555 * Norman/Kamen Rider Neo Blade/Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin (Transformation w/Genesis Driver) * Nick/Kamen Rider Faiz Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Indigo Wreath * Simon * Roman * Aqua Blossom/Kamen Rider Low Build * Nikki/Kamen Rider Hive (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Rose Heart/Kamen Rider MantisHopper * Nolan North/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Neo * Scott Green * PostCrush ** Kiwi Lollipop ** Supernova Zap * Benson Dunswoody * Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build * Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue * Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O * Geiz Myokoin/Kamen Rider Geiz * Black Woz/Kamen Rider Woz * Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie * Goriders ** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O/Aka-Rider ** Yuni/Cure Cosmo/Ao-Rider ** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease/Ki-Rider ** Hammie/Chameleon Green/Mido-Rider ** Ichigo Hoshimiya/Momo-Rider * Go Pretty Cures ** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid/Cure Whip-Rider ** Kiriya Kojo/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo/Cure Custard-Rider ** Sela/Zyuoh Shark/Cure Gelato-Rider ** Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet/Cure Macaron-Rider ** Lucky/Shishi Red/Cure Chocolat-Rider * Mashin Sentai Kirameiger ** Juru Atuta/Kiramei Red ** Tametomo Imizu/Kiramei Yellow ** Sena Hayami/Kiramei Green ** Shigure Oshikiri/Kiramei Blue ** Sayo Ooharu/Kiramei Pink * Space Squad ** Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G ** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider ** Touma Amagi/Jiraiya * Hiroyuki Kudo/Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titas/Ultraman Fuma/Ultraman Reiga * Nightmare Investigators ** Gate ** Isoc ** High Max ** Commander Yammark ** Ground Scaravich ** Blizzard Wolfang ** Blaze Heatnix ** Rainy Turtloid ** Infinity Mijinion ** Metal Shark Player ** Shield Sheldon * Berkana * Gareth * Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Zero-One (Prototype) * Tsukuyomi (Fox) * Susanoo * Amaterasu * Rikudou Sennin * Izanagi * Izanami * Chris Thorndyke * Chuck Thorndyke * Vincent * Professor Jinzo Villains * Neo-Armada ** SilverBeard ** Valdou ** Hookocho ** Lord Greenza ** Prince Shadow ** Dr. Ganondorf ** Zira ** Hibiki Darkness ** *** *** *** *** *** Antibyte ** Count Salty Jr. ** Dragoficent ** Commander Revolitron ** Porcupain ** Neuronium Zetton ** Leo Imagin ** Mallus (Arrowverse) * Combatants ** XBorgs *** Bruisers *** Royal Guards ** Neo XBorgs ** Vivix *** Spikeballs *** Vivizordds ** Kudabots *** Basherbots *** Foxbots ** Tronics Trivia * It is revealed that Cuphead and Mugman are friends of Mario and Luigi. * Gumball's Super Sayian powers were drained by Valdou, during the events of Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede. Later, his Super Sayian powers have returned to him. * It is revealed that Hookocho is an enemy of Mordecai, Rigby and Sonata Dusk. * It is revealed that Mao Mao has a Trojan Horse. * Zion "Pikachu18" uses Broly Ridewatch to transform into Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O BrolyArmor. * Green Lantern (Earth-12) appeared in the post-credits foreshadowing, Super Smash Bros. × Equestria Ninjas × Power Rangers: Crisis on Earth-12. ** Nazo the Hedgehog returned after the events of 5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!!. Quotes ! (Dragoficent: He exhausts me.) (Commander Revolitron: Yes, he does.) (Dragoficent: Bring him to SilverBeard.) (Commander Revolitron: Understood!) Gumball, you want a piece? (Gumball Watterson: No, not really, but when do I ever get what I want?) That's right. (Gumball attempts to unleash his Super Sayian Form. Instead, he realized that his Super Sayian powers were drained by Valdou, the most that turns green is Gumball's eyes) Been a while. Good to have you, buddy. (Gumball Watterson: I just... I need to concentrate here for one second. Come on, come on.) Where's your Super Sayian Form? (Gumball Watterson: I don't know. I've sort been havin' a thing.) There's no time for a thing. (Gumball Watterson: I know.) at the approaching Commander Revolitron That's the thing right there. Let's go. (Gumball Watterson: grunt) (But, Gumball fails to unleash his Super Sayian Form. Zed, Addison, Bucky, Wyatt, Willa, Wynter, Zion "Pikachu18", John Constantine (Arrowverse) and Lucifer Morningstar (Arrowverse) glancing each other) Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the Seabrookians. (Gumball Watterson: Zion, I'm sorry. stammers Either I can't or I won't–) It's okay. Hey, stand down. Eliza Keep an eye on him. Thank you. (Eliza: I have him.) (Gumball Watterson: Oh, man.) (WebShooting Spider Progrise Key: Web! Spider-Man's ability!) (Zion inserted the WebShooting Spider Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver, as Commander Revolitron approaches the team) Kamen Rider! (Hiden Zero-One Driver: Progrise! Spider-Man! WebShooting Spider! The friendly neighborhood's Spider-Man is here with webs stronger than steel.) (Zion "Pikachu18" transforms into Kamen Rider Arachne)|Zion "Pikachu18" transformed into Kamen Rider Arachne}} Songs Opening Theme Songs * - (Part 1-Part 3) Insert Theme Songs Ending Theme Songs * Blizzard (English) - (Part 1-Part 3) Gallery Comm kamen rider arachne by karyakaki ddnn498-fullview.jpg|Kamen Rider Arachne EODmkyRUcAEphb8.jpg|Kamen Rider Hive ENZ vnSU0AA8iv .jpg|Kamen Rider Aojin EMrZeYHUEAA28X6.jpg|Zion's Kirameiger Ridewatch and Cherry Crash's Mashin Chaser Ridewatch EODmYeaVUAI 8xe.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryunin EOPSgrvU4AEmOiJ.jpg|Kamen Rider Kunoichi EKSgS3RUwAAsfka.jpg|Norman's Budou Energy Lockseed Neuronium Zetton.png|Neuronium Zetton DSZ-Bangray.png|SilverBeard, MaceBeard's Brother and Leader of Neo-Armada ZSK-Final Deboss.png|Lord Greenza, 's Father and 's Father-in-law and Member of Neo-Armada RST-Z Shin.png|Prince Shadow, 's Brother and Member of Neo-Armada Captain Gregory 1.jpg|Captain Bounty, 's Brother and Member of Neo-Armada KREA-Salty_Bugsterl3.png|Count Salty Jr. KREA-Aranbura_Bugsterl5.png|Dragoficent KREA-Revol Bugsterl5.png|Commander Revolitron Heisei Yamaarashi-Roid.png|Porcupain Captain America (Avengers 3099).png|Captain America (Avengers 3099) Iron Man (Avengers 3099).png|Iron Man (Avengers 3099) Black Widow (Avengers 3099).png|Black Widow (Avengers 3099) Arachknight (Infinity Warp).png|Arachknight Moon Knight (Modern).png|Moon Knight Nova -Sam Alexander- (All-New, All-Different).png|Sam Alexander/Nova (Marvel Future Fight) IMG 20191026 093108.jpg|Sword Master Iron Hammer (Infinity Warp).png|Iron Hammer Hawkeye -Kate Bishop- (Marvel NOW!).png|Kate Bishop/Hawkeye Valdou.jpg|Valdou Hookocho.png|Hookocho comm au pony of shadows by paulysentry_dd8slh8-fullview.png|Flash Sentry disguised himself as Xehanort DecadeEvol Black Hole.jpg|Decade II Evol Black Hole DmAzJCkUUAA2X w.jpg|Tuna Fullbottle and Katana Fullbottle 79201033 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build HawkHawk Form 74524446 p0 master1200.jpg|FullFull Double Cross-Z Bottle 78858157 p0 master1200.jpg|Cross-ZMuscle Galaxy Dragon 78858157 p1 master1200.jpg|Dragon Muscle Galaxy Fullbottle 77867159 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Invincible Fly and Invincible Fly Progrise Key EF9YT63VAAAVZeu.jpg|Kamen Rider Vulcan Skilling Chameleon EGGcGN2UwAAkGrC.jpg|Kamen Rider Valkyrie Accelerating Gazelle EQfFop-UUAAr5Zj.jpg|Zero-One Metal Cluster Hopper Ridewatch HalJordanGreenLantern-GLfilm.png|Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Earth-12) Category:Disney Time Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede Category:Disney Time Vol. 2